1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology for protecting CPU sockets, and more particularly to a protective cap for a CPU socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, CPU sockets are not protected well and easily damaged by consumers during purchasing. Furthermore, some of the consumers generally tend to refuse to take responsibilities of damages to the CPU sockets. The foregoing matters often lead to disputes between clerks and the consumers.
FIG. 7 shows a CPU 3, such as an Intel LGA775 CPU chip, and a CPU socket module 1, such as a Socket 775, which matches the CPU 3. A plurality of pins 1a provided on the Socket 775 for electronically connecting the corresponding contacts on the CPU 3. Because he CPU socket module 1 can be opened easily and the pins 1a are delicate and fragile, such dispute happens easily, the foregoing disputes happen easily.